<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We promised to never let go by Hail_the_gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386540">We promised to never let go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_the_gay/pseuds/Hail_the_gay'>Hail_the_gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tightrope [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, No Beta We Fall From a Victorian Building Like Men, Panic Attacks, Theres not a lot, im a whore for comments, its short man, sorry - Freeform, there’s not a tag for that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_the_gay/pseuds/Hail_the_gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MJ is stressed over finals, but Peter reminds her that he’s always there</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tightrope [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We promised to never let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, bruh. Let me have this. It’s so short. Can be read separately over the rest of the series but if you read it in order that would be nicer if you.</p>
<p>Love you and good night <br/>-Parker</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was quiet and lonely before Peter got back, but she made the most of it, studying without a distraction, doing the dishes, studying without a distraction. There was a lot of studying this month, with 4 finals left. She had finished her psychology final last week, three hours trapped in a room with a paper covered in diagrams of the brain and questions on cognitive behavior. But she was bad at math, and her college calculus final was in two days.  She was sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by practice papers, her computer open on a calculator and the TV playing Scooby Doo, her comfort show.</p>
<p>“Oh no. No. No, no, no, no, no.” She chants to herself as she turns the page to a problem on L'Hôpital's rule. Her least favorite topic from calculus. She doesn't get it. It’s just so confusing for her. “This isn’t happening.” Her fingers are shaking and she’s clenching them into fists, trying to shake them out. “Ok. Fuck this.”</p>
<p>She tries to breathe and stop her panic. “100. 97. 9-94. 9-.” She takes in a deep breath, shaking out her hands and arms. “9-.” She wipes the tears pressed into her skin. </p>
<p>She hears the door slam open and Peter’s voice align with Shaggy’s on the TV. “Like zoinks, Scoob!” And a light chuckle coming from Peter while the TV keeps playing.</p>
<p>“Hey, Em.” Peter says from where he’s hanging up his coat. “How’s final prep?” Peter, the lucky ass, finished his testing a week ago, spending most of his free time as Spider-Man or hunkered up with Tony in the lab. “Hey, MJ.” Peter’s footsteps rushed to her side and sat down next to her, trying to pull her hands away. “Hey, why don’t you tell me about that professor who always bothers you in your- what was it?”</p>
<p>“As-Astronomy Class. He’s an asshole and kind of racist and I’m the only black girl in the class of 12 girls and 5 boys, so. There’s this guy I sit with, the only other black guy in the class, but he keeps hitting on me and I’ve told him I had a boyfriend and then at one point I said I was married and he’s just a perv, holy shit. And I’m over it. I’m so over it and I just-” She breathes in heavily, trying to stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes. </p>
<p>“It’s ok. Em. It’s ok. You will pass this test and you will get such a good grade, you’ll make me look really stupid.” MJ laughed through the tears. “Can you breathe for me, Emmy? Here, let’s take some breaths together.” Peter breathes in deep, and MJ follows his lead, the two starting to breathe in sync until MJ could breathe normally. “Good, thank you darling. Let’s go have some lunch. I’ll cancel on Tony tonight and we can finish watching Sherlock. Ok?”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to cancel your plans for me.” MJ protests, standing up and following Peter to the kitchen. “Weren’t you building Dum-E a brother?”</p>
<p>“We were, but that can wait, it was a side project anyways. You’re obviously more important, and if you’re feeling worried about your final, then I’m always here for you. We promised to never let go, MJ. I’m never breaking that promise.”</p>
<p>MJ smiles, bumping Peter’s hip as she grabs a container with chicken wings in it. “We promised to never let go.” She echoes. Placing her palms flat on the counter. “Tell me about your day.” She says, trying to distract herself. </p>
<p>Peter looks over at her, an eyebrow raised, but complys. “My day was good. I went patrolling this morning and helped a teenage girl get to school. She was new in town and didn’t know the way. She was going to Midtown, so it was easy to help her through the streets. They haven’t changed a thing, y’know.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s only been 2 years, Parker.”</p>
<p>“Shush. I’m trying to be sentimental. Then I went to Tony’s for a while, hung out with Morgan and helped Pepper make muffins, and then Tony and I worked on my suit, since Pepper forbade us to tinker with the Iron Man suits.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Heh, funny.”</p>
<p>“You’re a <i>chemical</i> engineer, Peter.”</p>
<p>“And I’ve been working on tech since I was 13. Besides, <i>you’re</i> just a humanities major.”</p>
<p>“And I’m working part time at a newspaper. You’re working on superhero stuff.”</p>
<p>“Noooo.” Peter protests. “I-. Shit. I don’t get paid. I should get a job.”</p>
<p>“I know you could find an internship with someone who isn’t your dad. Ask your chem professor.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Good god, I don’t get paid.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I’ve been saying this whole time!” MJ smiles, waving a spatula in the air. “Go turn on the latest episode, I’ll be in there in a minute.” She pushes Peter to the living room, where he falls onto the couch and closes her textbook on the coffee table, looking over her packet. She turns back into the kitchen holding her hands to her chest. </p>
<p>She takes a deep breath, trying to think calming thoughts, a frown finding itself on her face. “We promised to never let go.” She whispers to herself, reminding herself that Peter is in the next room.</p>
<p>“We promised, Em.” Peter says. She looks up and he’s in the doorway, holding his arms out for a hug. She walks to him, falling into his open arms. She grips the cotton on his shirt. “I’ll never let go, darling.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mean... sorry??? Comment cause I’m a slut for comments. (I know the tags said I was a whore but they were lying)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>